HG Boarding School
by Mel-Hutch
Summary: The Hunger Games characters go to boarding school! There will be drama and this will be OCC at the start. (Disclaimer) I do not own The Hunger Games (I wish I did) Suzzane Collins does. Enjoy and please give feedback. Co-written with KennaTheShortie. PLEASE go check out her fics.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Yep! You guessed it! A new story! I've been working on this while I've had my writers block. (I'm also working on another fanfic and two books. Because when I get an idea if I don't write it down it disapears.) Well hope you like it! I'm changing this up a bit. So if I get 3 or more reviews then I'll post another chapter. Sound good? Yay!**

**~Mel-Hutch**

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

"KATNISS! GET THE FUCK UP!" a booming voice yells from above me, "We're going to be late!" I groan and pull the covers over my head.

"5 more minutes..." I mutter pushing the intruding face away. Someone sighs and I hear whispers.

"3, 2, 1!" I feel the blanket wrenched from my grip, I grip tighter but I'm pulled off the mattress. I scream and the next thing I know I'm face down on the floor with my roommates standing above me laughing their asses off.

"I hate you guys..." I groan pulling myself up off the floor.

"We love you to!" They chorus back in unison.

I heave myself over to my wardrobe grabbing a pair of faded jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Trudging over to the bathroom I flip my roommates the finger and I hear dramatic gasps. I chuckle to myself and head into the bathroom.

How the hell did I get here?

It all started a week ago.

Flashback

I was sitting at my kitchen table when I was told I was going to boarding school. It was a shock really but it was going to happen someday. My mother is a nurse but she still has trouble feeding Prim and I. Her job doesn't even pay for a lasting education for us both.

My dad died in a car accident 8 months ago and the life savings are running very low. Before that, Prim and I had a great education and always had something to eat. But as we are becoming poorer by the day we can't afford to go to school and some nights we don't eat.

So I boarded the train with my two best friends, Gale and Madge.

When we got off the train we headed to reception and got our dorm numbers. Madge and I are in girl's dorm 12 and Gale is in boy's dorm 12. Gale dropped us off at our dorm and we went inside.

It was chaos. Feathers float through the air and arms flail in a massive struggle. Madge and I stare open mouthed at the scene in front of us. After 2 agonizing minutes of giggles and screams I break the silence.

"Ahem!" I say loudly. Everything comes to a halt and 5 girls stand amongst the feathers. There is an awkward silence. "If you're going to have a pillow fight... then at least let us join in." I say calmly reaching for a pillow and attacking a blonde haired, blue eyed girl. She screams and everyone bursts into laughter.

"I'm Katniss," I say reaching a hand out to the blonde hair girl. "And this is Madge, we're from District 12."

"Glimmer," says the blonde. "This is Annie, Delly, Johanna and Melissa." she says pointing to first a short girl with chestnut brown hair and sea green eyes she waves shyly. Delly, a thin brunette grins and looks towards Johanna, a towering tall brunette with short hair and hazel eyes. Melissa, a redhead with emerald green eyes nods in recognition.

"Sorry... we kind of already chose our bunks; the only ones left are on the end near the window." Annie says sheepishly pointing to the far bunk.

Madge and I look at each other "SHOTS TOP BUNK!" we both yell "NO! I SAID IT FIRST!" We say again in unison. "STOP COPYING ME!" Madge and I sprint to the bunk. But Madge sticks her leg out in front of me and I topple over.

"Haha!" Madge says sitting on the edge of the top bunk swaying her legs and poking out her tongue.

"HEY! YOU CHEATED!" I yell standing up and crossing my arms over my chest.

"All is fair in love and war, Kat." Madge says shrugging. I sigh and tip the contents of my bag on my bed. _She's going to pay_... I think to myself. I place my clothes in the wardrobe and sit on the edge of my bed and observe the others.

Johanna and Melissa are playing poker and from the looks at it Melissa is winning. Johanna throws her cards down in frustration. Glimmer sits at her desk doing her hair listening to her IPod. All of a sudden she stands up and sings into her hairbrush.

"IT'S ALWAYS A GOOD TIME! WOOOAAHHH OH OH OH! WOOOAAHHH OH OH IT'S ALWAYS A GOOD TIME!"She then sits back down and resumes doing her hair. We all gape at her. "What?" she says and we all shake our heads.

Annie sits in the corner reading a book and Delly is sitting on her bed talking on the phone. "No you hang up... No you hang up... No you hang up..."

"JUST HANG THE FUCK UP!" Glimmer yells from across the room.

"No you hang up... He hung up on me!" Delly yelps collapsing back onto the bed. We all giggle. "Shut up!" Delly yells.

I look at the time and suggest to the girls that we go for a swim. They nod and we each grab our bikinis and a towel then head over to the pool.

"Ima get my tan on!" says Glimmer speed walking over to a group of beach chairs.

"Me too!" Madge and I say sitting down on the chairs. We lay there tanning for 20 minutes "Ahhh this is the life." I say. Then a cloud must go in front of the sun because I am plunged into darkness. I open my eyes and standing there is a tall blonde boy with piercing green eyes. "Move, you're blocking my sun." I say irritated.

"Geez, calm your farm, I just wanted to say hey." he shoots back

"Hey," I say quickly. "Now move." I huff.

"No." he says smugly. I stand up and huff exasperated. I look for a way to get him to go away. Then i see the diving block. I climb up the diving block and look down at him. He looks back smugly. I lean forward over the edge of the diving board and fall. I throw my body left and right doing flips in the air before I land perfectly. I swim up to the surface and am greeted by applaud. The blonde hair boy stands there shell shocked and I smile smugly and get out of the pool. He walks away mouth open. I lay back down on the sun bed and Annie approaches me.

"I didn't know you could dive!" she says gleefully. "Are you trying out for the team?" she asks.

"I don't know... I'm already trying out for track, archery, cheerleading-"

"Yeah yeah I get it..." She says sadly "I just really wanted to do something with you..." she says giving me _those eyes...You know the irresistible puppy dog ones?_

My heart melts. _People have this effect on me you see, all you have to do is give me the eyes and I'm screwed_. _Prim does it to me when she wants something from me and it works every single time. _

"Well... ah... I guess-" I start hesitantly but am cut off quickly.

"Great! See you there!" Annie says joyfully and skips away

"Damnit!" I say and sit back down on the beach chair.

End of Flashback

"KATNISS! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE SHOWER! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR 20 MINUTES!" Johanna yells banging on the door "WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR TRY-OUTS!"

I chuckle. "So Glimmer can have a 45 minute shower and I only get 20! No fair!" Katniss teases.

"HEY! IT WAS ONLY 35!" Glimmer complains and everyone erupts into laughter.

I get changed and do my hair in a high ponytail. Exiting the bathroom and ignoring the irritated looks from my roommates I pack my sports bag with a water bottle, a swim suit, a towel, some running shorts, a shirt and my running shoes. I sling my bag strap over my shoulder and walks past my roommates.

"You coming?" I say smiling smugly. "You said so yourself, we're going to be late." I say walking out the door.

"Wait up!" They yell and I chuckle.

**So that was it. I'll try and post TBND (The boy next door) as I'm posting this. But it might change every 2-3 days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey** **Guys! This is the second chapter for HG boarding school! I think I forgot to say so in the first chapter but this is co- written with a friend of mine KennaTheShortie. She writes some really funny fanfiction about some anime series. Please go check it out. Even if you've never heard of it before just give her a review. It'll be much appreciated. Thank you! Now here's the new chapter I hope you like it!**

Chapter 2 Tryouts

We walk to the gym past a group a boys playing basketball. Among them is a towering tall boy with brown curly hair. He waves and Delly skips over to him kissing him and giving him a hug.

"Get a room." Says a bronze haired, muscular boy with green eyes. Delly glares at him and he turns away whistling.

"What's with them?" Katniss whispers to Melissa.

"That's Marvel, Delly's boyfriend." She whispers back.

"Oooohhhhh," I murmur "How long have they been going out?" I ask

"A month," Glimmer murmurs back disgusted as Delly and Marvel rub their noses against each other. "Marvel's my brother."

I observe the other guys playing basketball. A short blonde boy with shaggy hair shoots a 3 pointer. A tall broad armed, dark skinned boy pats him on the back. "Nice shot, Peet." He replies "Thanks Thresh."

I turn around and bump into a tall muscular figure. Glancing up I stare into the piercing green eyes of the boy from the pool.

"Sorry," he murmurs.

"Oh hey, you're the guy from the pool." I say stepping back

"Yeah, sorry about that. The name's Cato." He says holding his hand out to me.

"Katniss." I say shaking his hand. As my hand touches his I feel a spark and I pull back my hand. _What was that?_ I think to myself. Cato stands there no doubt thinking the same as me. I look up into those green eyes. _Careful Katniss, _I scold myself._ You came here to learn not for boys._

"C'mon Katniss! Try-outs!" my roommates call to me snapping me out of my reverie.

"Well, see ya round." I say and walk off. _There's something about that boy... _I turn back to him and he is still standing there with his hand out. He suddenly shakes his head as if to cut it out and walks off.

"OoooOOOooohhh!" Glimmer squeals "Katniss has a crush on Cato!" she says in a singsong voice. I must go crimson because they all laugh "Aw... you've gone bright red!" They all yell and I feel my face heating up even more. They all burst out laughing.

"Pfft I do not!" I say defensively. Glimmer just looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say Everdeen, whatever you say..." she says "But you still blushed!" she yells dancing around.

"God! Could you say it any louder?" I hiss at her and they all giggle. We walk into the gym and over to the change rooms. We quickly change into our sports gear and walk out.

I did gymnastics when my dad was alive. That's why I do diving as well. You see my dad was big on sport. We used to go out hunting and sell our game in the small market in our district; however, we hunted mostly for fun. But after he passed I was forced to hunt to keep our family alive. Years of hunting has made me fit which means I'm good at most sport. Not bragging or anything... but it's true.

Tryouts go fast and it's not long before my name is called. I'm the last and have had to watch everyone else. To be quite honest I'm a bit scared, most people were really good but when they made a mistake the coach shouted out in her big booming voice "YOU CALL THAT CHEERLEADING!? NEXT!"

I walk to the centre of the gym and look at the coach. "Katniss Everdeen." I say confidently and she nods searching her clipboard.

I take a deep breath and begin my routine. I tumble and turn doing back-flips and round offs before landing in the splits. I smile at the coach and she nods in approval. I look towards everyone else and they gape at me, jaws dropped in amazement. I grab my bag and make my way to the exit, walking past everyone who tried out.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies." I say smugly as I walk past them. I walk out the door and I hear footsteps behind me.

"Holy shit Katniss!" Delly says shocked.

"That was amazing!" all my roommates say except for Madge. I just laugh. Madge wasn't surprised cause she's seen me cheer before and she just smirks at me.

"Hmm not your best Katniss..." she says teasingly and I roll my eyes. Everyone else just gapes at her.

"WHAT?!" they yell and begin to talk about what their favorite part of my routine was I roll my eyes again and head to track tryouts. Melissa runs up to me.

"Ready for track?" She asks and I nod. We walk to oval and stretch. Along with Melissa and me, Johanna and Madge are also trying out. I look around and see a couple of the guys from earlier. We stretch for 5 minutes before the coach shows up.

"Listen up! You're each going to be timed and the top 6 times of each gender get put in the team!" he yells into his megaphone. "Ok first up Melissa Foxface!" I turn to Melissa and wish her good luck. "3,2,1 GO!" the coach yells and she takes off running down the track. I nod in approval and turn to Madge.

"She's fast." I murmur to her. She rolls her eyes

"No shit Sherlock..." she says sarcastically and I grin.

Melissa finishes and I look up at the time and see that she almost broke the record. "Who's next?!" The coach yells and I stand up. "Name?" He asks me

"Katniss Everdeen." I say and make my way to the start of the track and prepare for the whistle.

When it blows I take off. I feel free when I run. My father and I used to race each other in the meadow. He would always let me win. I smile to myself as I round the first corner and then the second. The wind is blowing the hair out of my face. I round the third corner and cross the line slowing to a jog. Panting I put my hands on my knees and slow my breathing. When I straighten up It's just like cheerleading tryouts. Everyone is gaping at me. I look up at the time and see why.

I have broken the school record. I smile to myself and my friends come up to me and congratulate me. I can't help but notice to the glances Melissa is shooting me. _Is that... envy?_ I think to myself.

"Huh... I guess I'm just having a good day today." I mutter to try and cheer her up and it's true. I'm never normally _that_ good at track. She smiles and I'm forgiven.

**So the mysterious boy is Cato... Part 2 of tryouts next. I'll post 1 after 10 reviews. Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE check out my friend KennaTheShortie. Thank you!**


End file.
